Pretending
by Sharpcharm
Summary: While celebrating Vatalihootsit day. Gunther makes a shocking toast to him and CeCe. Now CeCe must pretend to be his girlfriend for a week, in order to keep him from moving back.
1. Chapter 1

**I Hope this story is good. This is what came in my mind after watching the episode. It will be continued. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and Sorry about any grammar mistake. Using Notebook.**

* * *

><p>CeCe quickly runs down the steps of her apartment. She had exciting news to tell Rocky. She quickly pushs the front door open and finds Rocky on the front of the step. She runs down and stands next to him.<p>

"Rocky, you'll never believe what I just got"

Rocky shrugs "A zit?"

CeCe gasp "I do not have a zit." she pulls out two tickets from her pocktets "Two tickets to Katy Perry"

Hearing that name Rocky suddenly gasp and grabs the tickets. "Two tickets to Katy Perry"

"Yeah, don't ask me how I got it, but you might have to do Cindy Crenshaw's homework for a month, and in German"

"Katy Perry" Rocky squeels again "Oy vey" Rocky was so excited, she had never got to see a famous person before. She couldn't wait to go upstairs and pick out the outfit that she was going to wear. Wait! Then the truth hits her.

"CeCe, we can't go. I promised Gunther and Tinka that we would go their house and celebrate a holiday with them"

CeCe smile faded "Rocky, why would we give up the opportunity of a lifetime to go and hang out with Gunther and Tinka"

"CeCe, a promise is a promise"

CeCe groans. Sometime she hated how Rocky was always doing the right thing "Ok, how about we go for 15 minutes, then go to the second half of the concert"

Rocky smiled "Yes"

* * *

><p>Rocky and CeCe walked inside a building. They had a map in their hand that told them where the twins would be. They finally arrived at a building filled with decorations.<p>

"Are you sure this is it?" CeCe asks Rocky

Rocky seemed unsure "Yeah, I mean who else would have pictures of goats on their door" she rings the doorbell and jingle comes on. Rocky turns and looks at CeCe with an apologetic was about to say something when the jungle stopped and the two twins stepped out.

"I am Gunther" He said raising his hand up

"And I am Tinka"

"And we are the Hessineffers" they both said.

CeCe puts her hand on her hip "Wow, this is so not Katy Perry" she gave Rocky a look.

"Why you too stay out here? Come in" Tinka said dragging both of them inside.

Rocky and CeCe stumbled inside. CeCe looks around "Wow, you guys are quite festive"

Tinka smiles "It's our father, he's old"

"Did someone say old?" Rocky and CeCe heard from the back. A man with blond hair and sparkling outfit came out. He striked a pose "I love it when I hear that" he started busting out dances.

"Papa, wait for me" then a woman came out. She ran by her husband and started dancing with him. It was the stangest thing Rocky and CeCe had ever seen. They were pop and locking, followed by the running man, and cabbage patch.

Rocky squeels and grabs on to CeCe "Oh, my god, Gunther and Tinka are the normal ones"

CeCe said nothing and looked in horror.

"Papa, was the best dancer in our country" Tinka says proudly

Gunther and Tinka's parents stop dancing and turned their attention to Rocky and CeCe. "Welcome to our home. I am the Hessineffers dad"

"And I am the Hessineffers mom"

"We thank you for celebrating Vatalihootsit day!"

CeCe turns to Rocky with a 'I'm going to kill you' look. Rocky mouth 'Only 13 more minutes'.

"Now... lets celebrate"

Gunther and Tinka's dad grabbed both of the girls, while their mother brought out two chairs. The dad sat them both on the chair, while Gunther and Tinka handed them bread.

Their mother hit a note on a flute, and they began hitting the girls and themselves on the head.

"Welcome to Vatalihootsit day! We will not cut you're head, we will only make hit you with bread. Welcome to our home!"

Rocky and CeCe gave each other looks as they got hit. CeCe kept hoping the 15 minutes would be up so she can leave. She couldn't believe that she was missing Katy Perry for this.

"Okay, enough with the bread" their father took out some wine and gave it to them. "Lets have a toast! Gunther, Tinka do you have any news for us?"

Everyone looked at Gunther and Tinka.

Tinka moved forward "I'll go first. I recieved an award today at school"

Gunther's father gasp "That's my Tinka" Everyone raised their glass and the girls follow. "Gunther?"

Gunther looked scared. He looked at CeCe then his father, then back to CeCe. He let out a sigh "CeCe is my girlfriend"

CeCe started sipping her drink, but spit it out when she heard what Gunther said.

"WHAT!" CeCe screamed at Gunther. "No, no" she started but Gunther ran over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"She did not want me to tell you guys, but I could not keep a secret from you guys. Now excuse me mother, father" he drags CeCe out in the hall.

"Gunther, get off me" CeCe said as she pulled his arm off her shoulder "What are you thinking"

"Look give me 15 seconds. See, my father is scared that no one likes me in this country, and I could get hurt. He said if I didn't improve, he would send me back to the old country."

"What about Tinka?"

"She went on a date with Ty; Father is not worried. But he is about me! Please understand"

"So you make up some lie about us, without consulting me first?"

"Please, CeCe, it will only be for a week. Then we'll break up and I won't move"

"Gunther, I am-" CeCe started but was interrupted by Gunther's father.

"It is time for dinner."

"Right," Gunther quickly puts his hand around CeCe waist "We were just saying I love you, right?" he looks at CeCe for comfort.

CeCe looked at him then his father. She wanted to say no, but the look on Gunther's face was making it hard. She didn't want Gunther to go back, but she didn't want to be know as Gunther's girlfriend. Where was Rocky when you need her? She lets out a sigh "Right, baby" she struggled with that last word

A smile crept on Gunther's face.

"Good! Now lets go eat" their father opens the door large enough for them to go in. They enter and Rocky gives CeCe a 'are you serious?' look. CeCe nods and gives a sheepish smile.

"Gunther, you can not be serious?" Tinka asks

"Oh yes sis, I am serious. We have been dating for a month now"

'Okay now he is pushing it!' CeCe thought. She elbowed him, and he got the idea.

"That is a great Gunther; now lets go eat!" his mother said

"Wait! Before we go eat, Gunther and his girlfriend need to do the ritual for dating enemies on Vatalihootsit day." Their father said

CeCe looked at Gunther, who was looking at his father.

"They must kiss"

Rocky started laughing hystericaly. "Yeah, CeCe kiss you're boyfriend"

CeCe looked at Gunther, then at Gunther's father. "This is the worst Vatalihootsit day ever"

**A/N: So was it good, bad. Should I continue or not. Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, for the long wait. Next chapter will be update Wednesday.**

* * *

><p>"This is the worst Vatalithootsit day ever"<p>

Gunther's father looked at CeCe "Well?"

Gunther sighs knowing that CeCe would never do it, and he would get sent back to his country.

CeCe takes one deep breath then grabs Gunther's collar. She closes her eyes and plants one big kiss on him. Gunther was shock and suprised, but decided to go with it. He closes his eyes and kisses her back didn't know what was going on, but the mintute she kissed Gunther, a spark went to her whole body. While CeCe felt sparks, Gunther felt fireworks. He couldn't help but admit it: CeCe was a great kisser, and her lips tasted like cherries. He wraps his arm around her waist and continues to kiss her.

Rocky coughs awkwardly to tell CeCe, she was still here. When CeCe didn't reply she said "Um, CeCe I think we got the point"

When CeCe heard Rocky's voice say that, she quickly snapped out of it. She pulls away from Gunther and realizes that everyone was starring at them awkwardly. She laughs a nervous laugh.

"Well, that was very... believable" Tinka says

Gunther's dad nods "It is so. You two are dating!" he grabs CeCe and kisses her cheeks "Welcome to the family!"

Oh god, CeCe thought. She didn't want to be part of the family. She was just helping Gunther.

"Uh, dad" Gunther says pulling his dad off CeCe "Yeah it's great that you are welcoming her, but she is mine" he wraps his arm around CeCe. "Mine, and only"

CeCe fakes a smile. She knew she was going to kill Gunther later for making her go through this.

"Well, since we know you two are dating. Lets eat" Gunther's mother says.

Tinka gives CeCe one more look then heads in the dinning room with mother, and father. As soon as the parents were out of sight, CeCe quickly moves Gunther's hand from her shoulder. She grabs Rocky's hand and pulls her in the corner. Gunther sighs and walks to the dinning room.

"Oh my god, Rocky help me" CeCe says to her

Rocky crosses her arms in front of her chest "Why? You seemed like you enjoyed the kiss"

"W-what. Rocky I was faking; there's no way I would ever like Gunther"

"I never said you liked Gunther" Rocky smiles as she caught her bestfriend. CeCe on the other hand was ashame. "CeCe, it's okay if you like Gunther-"

CeCe interrupts her "I do not like Gunther, and I never will. Now, just help me get through this dinner being Gunther's girlfriend" she shudders as the words "Gunther's girlfriend" excapes her lips.

"If you hate being his girlfriend, then why did you agree to it?"

CeCe shrugs "I don't know. Maybe it's just I-"

"Like him"

CeCe glares at Rocky. "No! I don't want him to go"

"Because you will miss-"

"Forget it! You are no help at all sister" she walks away from Rocky. Rocky smiles then runs and joins them.

When CeCe arrived at the table, she saw that Gunther had saved her a seat next to him. She gulps and sits next to him, forcing a smile on her face.

"Okay, dig in everyone" Gunther's father annouced. "We are having gulasto" he grabs a big piece

CeCe and Rocky looked like they were about to gag.

"Uh, what's gulasto?" Rocky asks

"It is a turkey, stuffed inside a camel, stuffed inside an ostride"

"How do you stuff a camel inside an ostride" Rocky asks

"Seriously? That's the part that's weird to you?"

Rocky shrug. So what if she was curious?

Gunther takes a plate and puts a turkey leg on it. He gives it to CeCe and smiles at her.

Tinka pretend to throw up

"Dig in everyone" Gunther's father said and bit into his camel ear.

Rocky sighs and takes the turkey part. CeCe was about to cut her meat, when Gunther stopped her. He cuts her meat and lifts the fork to CeCe's mouth. CeCe hesitated before taking it.

"Aww" Rocky exclames "Isn't that sweet. Gunther is already feeding his girlfriend"

Gunther smiles "Only the best for my girl" he gives another piece and wipes her mouth.

Rocky's eyes lit up "How about you and CeCe feed each other at the same time"

CeCe puts on a fake smile and hits Rocky from under the table. Rocky kicks CeCe back and they start going at it back and forth.

"I think that is a great idea" Gunther says

"I think it's a terrible idea" Tinka follows.

Gunther ignores Tinka and picks a piece of meat with his fork. He looks at CeCe, mouthing to her "Go with it". CeCe sighs and picks a piece of meat too. Gunther feeds CeCe the meat and CeCe does the same.

"Awww" Rocky says one more time. CeCe kicks her again and smiles sweetly.

"Oooh, you got a little sauce here" Gunther says.

CeCe picks up her napkin "Thank-" she started but was interrupted with Gunther's lips against the corner of her mouth. She felt his tongue lick the corner and was shock. Suddenly, her heart started racing, and the spark came back. She didn't know what to do so she just stayed frozen until Gunther pulled away.

"There! Done"

CeCe looks at Gunther and grabs his arm "Excuse us for one second." she gets up and drags him behind her. She goes outside of the apartment and closes the door. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Gunther shrugs "Living up our relationship"

"There is no relationship-" she was interrupted again with Gunther's lips on hers. She didn't kiss him back or made any movement until he pulled away. "What was that for?" she asks

"Father might hear us"

"So instead of shushing me, you kiss me?"

"Better than shushing isn't it?"

"I just can't wait till this over" she opens the door and goes inside. Gunther follows and sits right next to her again. CeCe was hoping that the night will go fast so she can finish with this whole nonsense.

* * *

><p>After the dinner ended, CeCe and Rocky went home. On their way home, Rocky kept asking questions. CeCe only answered the ones that weren't awkward. They arrive at CeCe's apartment and went it.<p>

"CeCe just tell me if he was a good kisser or not!" Rocky asks, shutting the door behind her.

CeCe turns around "Fine, you wanna know?" Rocky nods "It was great! Happy? It was the best kiss I've ever experience." she flops down on the couch and stuffs the pillow on her head.

"How would you rate it?"

"9"

"No, ten?"

"Trust me, I'll know a ten when I feel it"

Rocky smiles and flops on the couch next to CeCe "You like him don't you?"

"You are this close to getting killed" CeCe says

"You like him, CeCe; admit it."

"And you passed the finish line" CeCe takes the pillow off her face and smaches it on Rocky's face. She starts pressing the pillow, but could still hear Rocky's laughter from under it. She growls and takes the pillow off. "Would you stop?"

"Oh just admit it" she gets up and walks near the window "It's no shame if you do. No one will-" Rocky was interrupted with a knock on the door. CeCe gets up and answers it. She throws her hands up at the sight of the person in front of her.

"Hello, bay bee"

"Gunther?" Rocky asks "What are you doing here"

Gunther enters the apartment "Father told me that I couldn't let my girlfriend walk alone in the dark, so he asks me to company you"

"Well, thank you for companing us" CeCe starts pushing him "Bye and goodnight"

Gunther laughs "But I am staying here for the night"

"What?" Both Rocky and CeCe say at the same time.

"I told father I would stay, and I am"

"You really don't want to go back, do you?" CeCe asks

"Oh, let him stay, CeCe. Now, you two can cuddle in the dark" Rocky starts laughing.

CeCe turns around "You know, you are this close to getting pushed out that window"

Rocky continued laughing "Bye love birds. I bet you're all happy that your mom took a night shift, and Flynn is sleeping." she steps out the window and goes to her apartment.

CeCe turns her attention back to Gunther "You're not really planning on, staying are you?"

Gunther nods "Oh, yeah. And I can not wait for us to cuddle like Rocky said" he sits on the couch, and pats the seat next to him.

"Trust me, -loverboy-, it ain't gonna happen"

Gunther smiles "Whatever you say. Just know, that I look awesome without a shirt" he winks at her

"EW" CeCe turns and goes to her room, leaving Gunther on the couch alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys must hate me right now. Heck, even I hate myself. But I'm making up for it, by updating two chapter today!**

* * *

><p>"EW" CeCe turns around and walks away and goes to her room, leaving Gunther on the couch alone. She opens the door and goes inside. She shuts the door behind her and hits her head on the door. <em>Why did he have to be here? <em>Like she wasn't getting anough talk from Rocky. She sighs knowing that he was here, and would still be the next morning. She walks out the door and heads for the bathroom, to splash some water on her face. She opens the door, when she was hit in the face by someone else. She knew it wasn't Flynn, so that only left Gunther.

"CeCe you okay" he asks her

She rubs her eyes "Yeah, fine" her eyes cleared up and she takes a look at Gunther. He was only in boxers short. "Gunther, why are you half naked?"

"Oh, I sleep with my boxers"

"What no sparkles?"

He smiles "No, I think I'm starting to get a little manly for them"

CeCe laughs at the thought of Gunther being manly. He laughs with her and puts his hand on door frame. CeCe was looking down at his chest when he moved, and realized that he had washboard abs.

"You work out?" she felt a little weird asking that question, but she had to know.

"Well, I do push ups and play basketball, but I really wouldn't call that a workout"

"Well, could you put some shirt on? I can't have my brother walking in the middle of night, and seeing a half naked Gunther in our apartment"

"Sure" he walks past her and goes to the living room. He comes back to her with a different shirt from what he had on when he came to her apartment.

"You packed an extra shirt?"

"Yeah, I never go anywhere without a second one"

"Good" she turns around and heads for the bathroom.

"Hey, CeCe, after you are done in the bathroom, you want to do something?"

CeCe turns around "What kind of things?"

Gunther shrugs "Talk, play, stuff like that"

"Sure" she gives him a smile then turns around and closes the door of the bathroom.

When CeCe finished with the bathroom, she went and joined Gunther in the living room. But she didn't find him on the couch. She found in the kitchen over the stove. She was a little suprise and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?"

He turns in front of her "Making you dinner! I noticed you didn't really like the gulasto that papa had made"

She couldn't agree more "Yeah, a blinking eye in your dinner is not good"

He laughs "Yeah, and that's why I am making you this dinner"

"What kind of dinner?"

"Homemade mozarrella sticks!" he grabs the flour and puts it on the stove.

CeCe started laughing "That's your perfect dinner?"

"No. My perfect dinner will be tomorrow" he grabs her hand "In our picnic"

CeCe started laughing again. She didn't think he was serious for one minute, until he kept a straight face. "You are kidding right?" she asks awkwardly.

He shakes his head "We need to convince my father that we are really dating. I know Tinka will be stalking me for him, so we have to spend as much time together"

CeCe laughs again "You're kidding right?" he didn't respond and CeCe knew that he was not joking. But oh how she wished he was. She couldn't let everyone know she was dating Gunther. She was just doing this favor for him so he wouldn't move, and he never mentioned being together in public. "Gunther we don't need to prove anything to your father. He already thinks were dating, so were good"

"You do not know father. He never believes anything until he has proof. Now, just sit down and wait for the perfect dinner" he takes her hand and makes her sit in the chair. She tried to get up. but he pushed down. "Just stay and enjoy" he goes back to the stove.

He goes in the fridge and takes out a carton of eggs and milk. He sets them aside and grabs the cheese. After he finished taking all of ingredients and placing them on the counter. He takes out 3 eggs out of the carton and mixes the milk with it. He beats the eggs and milk then sets them aside. He grabs the parmesan cheese and grates it into a bowl. He mixes breadcrumbs, salt and Parmesan cheese and sets them aside. He takes out garlic powder and oregano and sprinkles it onto it.

He grabs the mozzarella cheese and takes out a knife. He cuts mozzarella cheese into 1/2 inch strips. As he was cutting them, CeCe came beside him and decided to help him. She grabs cooking oil and heats it in a skillet at a medium heat level.

Gunther dips each cheese stick into the egg and milk, then rolls it in the breadcrumb mixture. For a thicker crust, he re-dip the mozzarella stick in the egg and re-roll in breadcrumbs. CeCe takes the mozzarella sticks and frys each mozzarella stick in the hot oil for 1 minute for each side, until the coating was crispy and light brown. Gunther takes the sticks and drain the sticks on a paper towel. He places the mozzarella sticks on a baking pan and keeps it warm in the oven until it was ready to serve.

After the time dinged, Gunther took them out "Fresh and ready" he places them on the table and starts preparing the sauce. He came back later and set the sauce on the table. She sat down on the table.

"I'm gonna save some for my mom" she takes some and puts it on a plate. She takes the plate to the fridge and goes back and sits with Gunther.

She sits back with Gunther. She takes a stick and was about to eat it when he stopped her.

"Wait! Lets do it together and feed each other"

CeCe laughs "Gunther, your dad is not here'

"Yeah, but in order to pretend to be together, we have to be comfortable around each other" he holds up the stick to CeCe's mouth "CeCe, please"

CeCe hesitates before lifting a stick to his mouth. Gunther counts to three on his hand and they both feed each other. CeCe's eyes grew as she realized how amazing it was.

"This is really good, Gunther"

He takes a bite out of his stick "Of course. I am an amazing cook" he compliments himself

CeCe takes another bite "How did you learn to how to cook?" she puts her stick in the sauce and puts it in her mouth.

He shrugs "I was born with it. Kind of like the way you were born with that smile" he smiles at her and she starts blushing. She didn't know why she was blushing. Maybe it was because this was the only time Gunther was nice or without Tinka by his side.

She laughs "Shut up" she takes a stick and smothered it in sauce. She saw Gunther still smiling at her. "Gunther stop" she takes a stick and rubs it over Gunther's mouth. Gunther gasps. He takes a stick and rubs it around her mouth. CeCe gasps "Oh it's on". Now all of a sudden they both start grabbing mozzerrella sticks, dipping them, and rubbing it on each other. CeCe quickly grabs 6 sticks and goes behind the couch. She starts throwing them at Gunther, and pretty soon there was a food fight. They were both laughing when a stick hit Gunther and got stuck in his hair.

After they were no more sticks to throw, they stop. The whole kitchen was a mess and so were they.

CeCe was still laughing at the whole thing. She goes over to Gunther and takes out the stick in his hair. "You okay?"

He nods "Fine, you?" she nods too. He looks around the kitchen "Boy, did we make a mess"

"Yeah... but we'll clean it up"

"Right. and then maybe we could do something else" he winks at her.

She laughs "Shut it, Gunther" she pushes him, and he grabs her hand. He holds it. "Gunther stop and help me" she pushes him again but he held her hand firmly. She saw him still smiling at her "Gunther wipe-" she was interrupted with him leaning in front of her and placing his lips on her's. She stayed frozen and hesitated before pushing him off her. She stood there shock, while he looked embarrassed.

He coughs "Um, you can go, I'll clean this place up" he quickly goes to the kitchen without giving her a chance to say anything.

While he ran to the kitchen all theses thoughts came to CeCe's head. She didn't know why he kissed her. It was just a friendly game of food. She did not mean to start anything with him. After, all she was just helping him from moving back. She turns around and gives him one more look, before going to the bathroom, and cleaning the sauce off her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the heck did I kiss her? Now, she'll think that I was lying about moving and call off the bet. _Gunther thinks, as he wipes the sauce off the fridge. He hated himself for what he just did. How in the world did he go from being her enemie, to kissing her in just one day. Damn, this one was killing him. He sighs and hangs his head in shame, thinking about the mistake he just made.

* * *

><p>CeCe stood in front of her locker taking out her book for her next class. She hadn't seen Gunther since the accident from last night. He had woke up early and left before she had anything to say to him. But she couldn't blame him. Even she would be embarrasse, if she kissed a boy and he just stood their shocked at him. She might have-<p>

"Hey, CeCe" Rocky said from behind interrupting CeCe from her thoughts. CeCe jumped up from being startled and dropped her books on the ground. "So, how did your night with Gunther went? Did you too cuddle?" she asks with a big smile on her face.

"It went like any other night, Rocky!"

Rocky laughs "Oh, come on, CeCe! Spill me the deets"

CeCe sighs "Well, we talked, made mozzorrella sticks, had a food fight, and then he... kissed me"

Rocky squeels "He did!" she stops "Wait! Gunther kissed you at his parents house, why is it a big deal if he kissed you then"

CeCe bends down and picks up her book "Because we weren't at his parents house. He didn't need to pretend that we were dating." she puts her book in the locker to hold it "I just don't know why he did it"

"Well, duh!" she grabs CeCe and shakes her "He's in love with you". CeCe laughs and Rocky shakes her harder than before. "If he wasn't in love with you, then why he didn't just pick any girl at this school"

"Because I am the only one who would go along with the plan"

Rocky rolls her eyes "You do know that Jenny Lao has a crush on Gunther, don't you?"

"So he doesn't like her. So what?"

Rocky sighs and lets her go "You know, Jealousy is not a good color on you"

CeCe gasps "I look good in every color" she shuts her locker and walks away diva style.

* * *

><p>Gunther groaned as his sister rambled in his ear. She kept talking about why did he go and stay with CeCe? Why is he not wearing the same clothes at her? Why is there no sparkles, ya-di-ya-da, and ect. He sighs at her and goes to his locker.<p>

"I just don't understand how all of a sudden you don't wear the same clothes" Gunther didn't reply to her and she started again "Could you not find it in your closet? when he didn't answer again, she gasps "It's CeCe, isn't it? Ever since she became your girlfriend you have been weird."

Gunther sighs "No, it is not CeCe"

"Oh, stop lying. CeCe is changing you, and I don't like it one bit! I bet she calls you-"

"Hey baby!" CeCe interruptes them. She stands behind Gunther and wraps her arm around his waist.

Tinka raised her eyebrows "What are you doing?" she asks CeCe

"Supporting my boyfriend! Duh" she turns her attention to Gunther "So, were still on for that picnic, right?"

Tinka grunts "You two are so-" she turns around and stomps away from them. The minute Tinka was out of their sight, CeCe released herself from Gunther.

Gunther turns and looks at her "What are you doing?"

"I saw you were in trouble, and I helped you. Is that a crime?"

"I just thought, you would be mad at me for last night"

She shakes her head "It was just an accident. And beside, I'm looking forward to that picnic" The bells rings. "Well, see you after school" she turns around and leaves. Gunther watched her leave before turning and heading to his class. While all the kids went to their class, one kid did not. She stayed behind and was listening on CeCe's and Gunther's conversation. The minute they left she took out of glasses and smile.

"Ah hah! I knew there was something up! There is no way they are dating. And I am going to get proof of that"

"Can I get my goggles now?" a kid asks next to her

She sighs and hands him it. "I knew I should have hid a better place! Not my best idea to hide in a school, 20 feets away from my culprits."

**Like I said: I will update two chapters. The second one is almost finish.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will be short. Next chapter will be updated between Today and Wednesday. Might be Monday, but can't be to sure. **

* * *

><p>The bell ringed and suddenly the hallways were starting to get filled. CeCe went to her locker to put her books in, when a hand was placed in her face, covering her eyes.<p>

"Guess who?"

She recongnized the voice and takes his hand off. She turns and faces him "Gunther, stop with the cliche movie act" she turns back to her locker.

Gunther leans against the lockers right next to her "Were still on for that picnic right?"

"Of course! Why would I call it off for no reason"

He nods "Cool" he was about to leave, when he saw Tinka starring at them. He quickly grabs CeCe "See you later baby" he gives her a kiss on the cheeks then walks away.

CeCe didn't notice Tinka, and thought he was being serious. She started blushing and smiling. She started thinking about how Gunther's hair was freshly moosed, today. How he wasn't wearing any sparkles, and how...

"CeCe!" Rocky yelled snapping her out of her fantasy. She saw the look on CeCe's face and knew what was up. "Thinking about Gunther again?"

CeCe quickly came back to earth "No! Now would you stop teasing me about me and Gunther?"

"Not until you admit it"

CeCe shuts her locker "Admit what?" she starts walking away and Rocky followes her.

"Admit that you have a crush on Gunther!" The minute the sentence was out of Rocky's mouth all the kids in the hall turned and looked at them. CeCe eyes grew wide as she realized that what Rocky had said to almost the whole school. She quickly clams her hand on Rocky's mouth and pulls her into the nearby closet. When they got inside the closet, she closed the door and turned the light on.

"Would you quit with the Gunther talk?"

"Would you admit it?"

"No!"

"Then NO!" she smirks as CeCe grunts in frustration "CeCe, it's no shame, liking Gunther"

"Yes it is! How would it seem if I am mrs. Hessenheffer. My whole reputation would be ruin!"

"Then why date him?"

"Because I am a good friend!" she opens the closet and leaves, not noticing the girl hiding behing the wall.

CeCe went and met with Gunther near the dock. It seemed like the perfect place to meet, since it was near a lake. She found him sitting on the ground waiting for her, and went to join him.

"Hey Gunther!" she sits next to him on the ground.

"Hey. Ready for our picnic?"

She nods. He opens the basket and reveals the food, he had prepare for them. Cheese and fruit to nibble. A nice juicy steak with a twice baked potato. Nicely toasted potato rolls with butter. Shrimp with garlic butter sauce and a nice lobster tail. A nice salad with ranch dressing. And freshly squeezed orange juice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Man, do I want some lobsters right now" Deuce said as he looked through his binoculars.

Rocky shushed him "Deuce, we are on a mission! Now is no time to think about food." she places her binoculars back on "But man can that man cook"

Deuce puts his binoculars down "Why are we here again?"

"Because we have to prove that CeCe likes Gunther"

"SOOOO, after this you wanna go get a pizza?"

Rocky looked at him in a strange way. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Deuce shakes his head "Dina, broke up with me. She thought I was cheating on her" he looked sad for a little moment and Rocky gave him a comforting hug.

"It's okay. Deuce. Sure, we'll get that pizza" she lets him go and returns back to snooping.

Deuce saw Gunther and CeCe get up to walk to the lake. "I'm getting that lobster" he starts to get up, but trips and falls on a bush.

Rocky gasps "Deuce, you okay?"

"Yeah" he raises his thumb "The thorns on the bushes broke my fall"

Rocky quickly helps him up. "Let me help you" she starts taking the little thorns out his hand and chest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Well, I had a great time! But we must get home. Father says he has some news to tell us"

CeCe nods and helps him collect the rest. They get it in the basket, and start walking home. They arrive at his apartment, and he hides the basket in the hall. He opens the door to his apartment to find his father sitting, facing the door, and the rest of his family like that.

"Gunther. So nice of you to show up early"

"Yeah, we had to end the date a little early"

"Good!" Tinka exclaims "Because we have some good news for you" she pulls out a tape recorder and hands it to her father

"Thank you, tinkabell" he gets up "Now, Gunther, do you know why we are like this?" he pauses for Gunther to answer, but he doesn't. "No? Well, we found out that you are lying to us! She is not really your girlfriend!"

Gunther stood there in schock as his plan started to tumble.

**Hope it was not too much disappointment, but I have a whole idea plan for the next chapter, and had to leave it there. Next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry, but writers block got the best of me again. I finally thought of this and quickly wrote it down. Hope it's not to suckish.**

* * *

><p>Gunther stood there in silence as his plan started to crumble.<p>

Kashla stands up "Did you think that I was a fool?" he asks furiously. Gunther didn't reply "Did you think that I was never going to find out?" he slams the tape on the desk "That's where you are wrong. I am rarely played for a fool, and I will not let you do it"

Gunther tries pleading with his father "Father, it is not what you think-"

"Not what I think! It is exactly what I think. How could you-"

"Sir, please" CeCe cuts him off. "I know it was wrong to lie to you, but I was only helping Gunther from moving back to raise goats"

Everyone except Gunther and CeCe, looked a little confused. What was she talking about?

Tinka starts laughing "Did Gunther hit you on the head before coming here?" she asks CeCe. When CeCe didn't reply she knew that she did not know what Gunther's real plan was. "Gunther was never going back to old country. See in our country, before the man must-"

Gunther quickly cuts Tinka off "Shut up, Tinka" he pulls CeCe by his side "Let's go out. They are-"

CeCe pushes him away "I want to hear what she has to say" she turns to Tinka, curiously. "Go on"

Tinka smirks "Gladly! See in our country, before a man must marry, he has to first date this girl. Gunther, already has his bride, and just needed the girl. He was just going back to the old country to dump you in front of her. They do this, so the man shows the bride that he is truly hers."

When the words left Tinka's lips, CeCe's heart felt like it broke into a million pieces. She wanted to cry, but she refused to let herself seemed weak in front of them. She had just been known as the girl that Gunther was going to dump for a snotty princess. She looks at Gunther with regret, and he felt his heart break. He never wanted her to find out. He was never going to do it, anyway. Yes, he had to find a girl, and dump her, but that girl wasn't CeCe. He had fallen in love with her, without even knowing it.

"CeCe..." he tried reaching for her hand, but she pushes him.

"No! How could you, Gunther?" she asks almost breaking down. Gunther could hear the cracks in her voice.

"CeCe, I didn't-"

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it. Stay away from me" she turns and tries to leave, but Gunther grabs her arms. She turns around and pushes him away. "Stay away from me, Gunther." her voice softly "Just stay away" she opens the door and runs home.

Gunther watched her leave before turning to his family.

"Have you see what you done" He yells at Tinka.

"Don't yell at her!" his father screams at her "If you cared about that girl, you would have never done it"

"I do care about her. And I'm going to find her" he turns to leave, but his father's voice stops him.

"Don't you dare leave this room. You are to go to your room and pack your bags, to meet the princess."

Gunther turns around and laughs "I don't love her, father. I love CeCe, and I am not going to stay here, while she is out there crying. I know I made a mistake... but I never intended to fall in love with her" he opens the door and leaves.

"Gunther Kashlack hessenheffer! Get back here" Gunther heard his father scream. He ignores him and keeps running to find CeCe.

Gunther ran all the way to CeCe's apartment. He had follow her there, when she ran out, but never caught up to her. He opens the door to find CeCe, on the couch. She didn't look like she was crying, but that was because CeCe was a strong girl.

He walks up to her, but she quickly gets up and pushes him away from her.

"Stay the hell away from me" her voice didn't seem to be breaking this time.

"CeCe, please let me explain"

"Explain what!" she yells at him "Explain how you lied to me? How you only pretend to be going away so I could feel bad for you, and date you? How you were going to dump me in front of your so call princess? Sure, Gunther explain that to me"

"I was never going to do it..."

"Then what were you going to do?"

"Ok fine, I was, but not anymore. I never expected to be this way. I never expected to fall in love with you." he goes over to her and touches her hair "Just like you never expected to fall in love with me"

CeCe laughs. "Fall in love with you? I never liked you" the words took Gunther by suprise and he stepped back a little. CeCe knew he was hurt, but she had to prove to him, that he was not the player here. "I only went out with cause I felt sorry for you. I felt sorry that the most pathethic excuse for a man, was going back to be even more wimpier. So, I don't know where you get the idea that I am in love with you, but you need to take it back."

Gunther looks her dead in the eyes "You don't mean that"

"Yes I do. I mean everything I just said."

Gunther looks down. "Okay. I'm sorry that I was ever going to do that. But I was never going to do it for real" he pulls out a necklace from his pocket. He holds it up, and CeCe could see the words 'For CeCe, my love'. "I will always love you, no matter what you say. I know what I did was wrong, but..." he stops and gulps, trying to get the knot out of his throat "I'm really sorry, CeCe. Sorry for all the pain I have caused you just now" he opens her hand and puts the necklace in her hand. "Goodbye CeCe. I'll be in my country by tomorrow." he gives her a peck on the cheek, then walks out of the apartment.

CeCe felt her heart breaking the minute he left. She knew she sounded mean, and inconsiderent. She wanted to run after him and stop him, but she couldn't. For the amount of pain she had just caused him, was never going to heal.

She sits down on the couch and closes her eyes. She had heard of people saying that after a break up with the one you love, will hurt, but she never thought it would be like this. The pain felt way to real. She felt like she was going to cry, but refuses to. Crying would not solve anything- it never did. All she could do is wait for the pain to go away.

**Please don't hate me for being mean to Gunther or CeCe. I know it was a little mean, but this is how the story is going to progress. There is going to be a true love test in the next chapters. Not the next chapter, the chapter after it. I have no idea when I am going to update next. I hope writers block does not show up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank god, no writers block. I already got the idea for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>As the street filled with silence, so did Gunther's mind. Walking alone at night in chicago will do that to you sometime. Worse, a heartbreak. Feeling cold and lonely, like your heart and have been ripped out. An empty, cold feeling in your gut, like butterflies but you feel more nervous than excited. Feeling guilty and questioning what you did wrong? Wondering what to do next, and hating yourself. All those feelings ran through Gunther, as he made his way home.<p>

Why did he have to be so stupid? He should have never asked CeCe to pretend to be his girlfriend, knowing that he might fall for her. Now, CeCe hates him, and his parents hates him for being a liar. What else could go wrong? He asks himself climbing up the stairs to his apartment. He didn't want to go in there. He would get all this talk about lying, and he was not ready for that. He already had enough problems to deal with.

He lets out a sigh before turning the knob and entering his house. He saw his parents in the living room, packing bags.

"Where are we going?" he asks

His father zips up the bag "We are going back to Glendonavia (Made up.)"

"Why?"

"Because we have enough things to explain. I already packed your bags"

"I'm not going if it's because of-"

His father cuts him off "That's the exact reason why we are going! Now go to bed. We are leaving at 6:00 sharp, and I do not want to be late"

Gunther says nothing and walks to his room. He opens the door, and slams it shuts in anger. He didn't want to go back, and meet the witch that was going to ruin his life.

"Gunther? Can I come in?"

He hears Tinka ask. He didn't want to open the door, as boiling rage overcame him.

"No. I don't want to talk" he says in reply

"Gunther please" Tinka pleaded "I just want to talk"

Gunther growls and opens the door. "Talk about what?"

"How you are feeling"

"I feel like crap, but thank you for asking" he tried to shut the door, but Tinka's foot caught in between it. He rolls his eyes "Move your feet"

"No." Tinka snaps "I know you are mad because I told CeCe about your plan, but it's your fault. If you cared about CeCe, you would have never asked her, thus saving her from humiliation. So don't blame your mistake on me"

'Like I don't already know it's my fault', Gunther thinks. "Well, thank you for making me feel worse. Why don't you take a knife and stick it in my heart" he gives her a fake smile.

"Why would I do that?" she looks him in the eyes "It's already gone" she turns around and leaves.

'It's already gone'. The words made Gunther think about how much of a heartless jerk, he was. He had just snap on his sister, and it wasn't his fault. The thought of losing CeCe, has made him gone mad. He knows it was just three days of pretending dates, but they felt so real. Her feelings for him was real, until he blew it.

Now, he was missing her, and there was nothing he could do now. He had lost her in order to gain someone he didn't even care, know, or love. Why couldn't CeCe be that girl? He asks himself before shutting the door, and leaning on the bed. Hoping to have dreams of CeCe was the only thing on his mind, before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>As the song "Who's crying now" by Journey, played on CeCe's Ipod, she couldn't help but think that she was the one crying now. She was the one played by Gunther, not the other way around. She was the one lonely one filled with regret. Regret that she had even thought of Gunther being trustworthy<p>

_'One love feeds the fire  
>One heart burns desire<br>I wonder, who's cryin' now  
>Two hearts born to run<br>Who'll be the __lonely__ one  
>I wonder, who's cryin' now'<em>

CeCe singed as the song played. She was not that big of fan of 80's music, but this song was different. This song speaked to her. It made her feel a little less sad, about being second place for Gunther.

"Cece!"

CeCe jumps as the earphones were taken out of her ear.

"Rocky, why did you do that? Can't you see I am trying to listen to Journey?"

Rocky looked a little confused "I thought you hated 70, and 80's music." she shrugs "Oh, who cares. I just heard from Tinka that Gunther is depressed about you. He is leaving tomorrow, and he can't show up in front of his "Queen" sad. It will make the Queen's father think he does not like her, and that will put him in trouble."

CeCe shrugs "I could care less" she takes her earphones from her, and puts it in her ear. She starts singing "_So many stormy nights, so many wrongs or rights. Neither-_ Hey" her music was yet interrupted with Rocky taking away her earphones.

"Would you get serious, CeCe? Gunther might go to jail, or worse."

"What do you want me to do?" CeCe snaps "You want me to run over to him, kiss him, and tell him I love him, just so he could feel better? Well, guess what? It's not going to happen. I am not going to make Gunther feel better, so he can marry his stupid brat of a Queen!"

"Jealous can drive us crazy, CeCe"

"I am not jealous! I'm just not going to get dump in front of everyone, just so Gunther can spend his life with his Queen, or princess"

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asks confused "Gunther was only doing that so you could help him stay in the country"

CeCe shakes her head "No. He was only using me to make her happy."

Rocky sits next to CeCe and pulls her into a hug "I'm sorry, CeCe. I know you don't want to help Gunther... but we need to. I know you have some feelings for him, and you would never let him die or get thrown in jail."

"It's not my fault"

"He is depressed because of you" Rocky says. She gets up "If you still want to go I'll be upstairs. I'll make Ty cover for us, and we'll be back in no time. If you don't... I'll understand"

CeCe looks at her "Why do you care if I rescue Gunther. Why can't you pretend to be his girlfriend"

"Because I know deep down, you love him. I'm just trying to make it come out a little further" she goes to the window, and climbs up.

CeCe watched Rocky go as she thought of what Rocky said. She did not love Gunther, and a little jail threat was not going to make her admit it. She takes her earphones from the couch and goes back to Journey.

_Only so many tears you can cry  
>'Til the heartache is over<br>And now you can say your love  
>Will never die<em>

_One love feeds-_

Hearing 'Love with never die' CeCe quickly took out her earphones. Great, even music was making her feel bad. What else did she need. All she wanted was to sit down and listen to some music, but that can't happen when every word ends with "Love"

'Love', the words ran through CeCe's mind, making her think of Gunther. And she did not want to think about him. She quickly shut the emotions, and puts her Ipod down. It only made it harder for her. She started thinking about Gunther's face. His smile, his hair, his blue eyes-

"Oh my god." she quickly gets up "I have to help Gunther before he goes to jail.". She runs to the window to get Rocky.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if it is a little short. Next one mightwill be longer. Oh, and the song "Who's crying now" by Journey, is an awesome song. Journey was my favorite band. At least until, Steve Perry left, and they replaced him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh you guys so wanna punch me in the face right now. I get it and I understand, but I had writers block, and I got lost in this show, and the rest is a blur. **

* * *

><p>CeCe and Rocky grunted as they made their way up to Gunther's fire excape. It was long and dangerous but CeCe forced Rocky into it. She was not going to let Gunther go and get himself in trouble for her. She gets to the window and stops their to rest. She helps Rocky up to where she was.<p>

Rocky stumbled as she made it up. "This is the last time, I will ever do this."

"Yeah, yeah" CeCe says lazily, and knocks on Gunther's window. Gunther didn't open the window right away, even though she saw him on the bed. He just lay there and stared at the ceiling. CeCe tried calling him, but he still didn't budge.

She sighed and felt like punching a hole through the window and knocking Gunther out.

"CeCe, lets just go. He doesn't want to talk to you, so drop it"

CeCe sighs again and turns to Rocky. "Fine, lets go"

Rocky turns and starts going down the ladder. As CeCe was about to go down, the window flew open, and Gunther stuck his head out. He quickly grabs her hand and stops her from going any further.

"CeCe, wait."

"No. I will not wait. I have been knocking on your window, trying to get your attention, and I am sick of it. I don't know what you were doing, but playing hard to get does not work on me." She turns around to leave, again but Gunther pulls her back, and makes her faces him.

"CeCe, just listen to what I am saying. Please just one chance"

CeCe sighs. "Why couldn't you tell me when Rocky was here?"

"Because this is private, and I don't want her to know" He looks in her eyes. "CeCe this is very important, and you are the only one that can help me."

Okay now this was scaring her. Gunther was speaking in serious tone, and he didn't look like he was joking. The way he held her was even more frightening.

"Gunther I-I don't..."

"CeCe please."

CeCe gulpes and nods at him.

He looks straight in her eyes before speaking. "At 6:00 a.m, my father is going to take our family back to our country. I am going to meet the girl that, well you basically know about. Anyway, I have to go and show her that I haven't one- which I clearly did."

CeCe cuts him off. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to come with me. If I tell her that I am in love with someone else, they will have a competion. Whoever I chose, I can stay with." He holds her hand tight in his own hands. "I want you to come, and I will say that I love you. They will have a competion, and I will choose you. It will get me out of this marriage, and free to love and marry the girl I want. Will you do it?"

After hearing Gunther's plan CeCe begins to shake her head. Their was no way in hell, that she would do that. Not only was that plan risky, but if her mom found out, she would be grounded until she got married. And their is no way that anyone would believe Gunther's plan.

"Why can't you just bribe a girl to do it? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because I can't pretend to be in love with someone."

The moment the words left Gunther's lip, CeCe felt a tingle in her stomach. That meant that Gunther was in love with her. As her feelings started to get to the surface, she quickly hides them, seeing as Gunther's feeling stayed inside. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of a guy.

"CeCe please, I am begging you."

CeCe hesitates before saying, "All right, Gunther. I'll do it."

"Thanks" He leans in to kiss her, but moves his head back at the time. He clears his throat and hold his hand out for her to shake. She grabs it and they shake. "I'll have one of my friend come and pick you up. He'll drop you off somewhere, where you will see me. Then from then we will start."

"CeCe come on!" Rocky yells.

Suddenly CeCe realized that Rocky was still with her. She had forgotten all about Rocky.

"I have to go, Gunther" She says then starts to climb down. Gunther nods and goes back to his room.

* * *

><p>"So what were you guys talking about?" Rocky asks CeCe as they walk back to their apartment.<p>

CeCe shrugs. "Oh, it was nothing"

Rocky crosses her arm. "Didn't sound like nothing. CeCe I heard "Come with me", and that is not nothing. You need to tell me what happened."

CeCe sighs and stops walking. She turns Rocky to face her. "Promise you won't tell anybody?" Rocky nods and CeCe starts. "He asked me to go with him back to his country. I will help him get out of this marriage thing, then I'll come back"

"And you said no, right?" When CeCe didn't answer, Rocky's eyes went wide. "CeCe please tell me you said no."

"It's not my fault' you're the one who came to my house and made me go comfort him"

"I didn't say go back to his country with him. CeCe do you even know where his country is? And what will you do when your mom finds out?"

"She won't find out. She will go to work at 6, and I will go at 7. She usually comes back at 8, and I'm pretty sure I will be back before 5."

"You think you have it all figured out, don't you? What will happen if your mom finds out? Huh, CeCe? What will you do then?"

CeCe grunts in frustration. "Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Why are you not!"

CeCe sighs. "Rocky, this is the first time I have ever felt this way about someone that is not in my family. I can't explain it, but I know I care about him."

Rocky sighs. Her friend was truly in love with Gunther. "CeCe, I know you love him..."

CeCe cuts her off. "I do not love him! I care about him, that is all"

Rocky throws her hand in the air in defeat. "Okay, fine. You want to go, then go. I am not going to stop you."

CeCe smiles. "Thanks Rocks" And pulls Rocky into a hug.

* * *

><p>CeCe tiptoed quietly out of her bed and into the living room. She was careful not to bump into things, so her brother wouldn't wake up. Her mom has just left, and she has just called Gunther, to pick her up.<p>

Suddenly the lights turn on. "CeCe hurry up" said Rocky, walking to the couch.

CeCe throws her hand up in the air. "Well, there goes my chance to be a spy"

Rocky rolls her eyes. "CeCe, Flynn is a very heavy sleeper, and you are a terrible-and I mean terrible-"

"Okay I get it" CeCe says rasing her hand to stop Rocky. "I'm bad"

"Yeah"

CeCe hands Rocky a key. "Okay, I have to go; remember Flynn" And with that she ran for the door and out of the apartment.

CeCe arrives downstair to a limo waiting for her. She finds the driver standing in front of the car, and knew that it was for her. She enters the limo and is shock to see Gunther sitting in the seat nearby.

"Hey, CeCe" He greets her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey" CeCe greets back a little awkward. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I begged my parents to let me come with this. They said yes and I decided to go with you."

"Oh, okay"

The car starts and departs from CeCe's apartment. CeCe faces outside of the window, and advoids Gunther's eyes. This ride was awkward enough, and the silence was making it worse. As the awkwardness grew, CeCe knew that their was nothing worse than being stuck in a car with your former or fake former boyfriend, and have nothing to talk about.

* * *

><p><strong>I can not even to begin how sorry I am. I will just say that I am going to update every once in week, or in the middle of this week. Again really sorry, but writers block is a pain the ass.<strong>


End file.
